


Hyperion College AU

by thegaromaster



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaromaster/pseuds/thegaromaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, Hyperion College AU. The misadventures of Rhys, Vaughn and Yvette whilst at college. Initially Rhys/Vaughn, and eventually Vaughn/Yvette and Rhys/Vaughn/Yvette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is really just a little idea of rhys, vaughn and yvette all being at college together. them meeting up, and all becoming great friends. it's just meant to be cute, fun and light. i didn't wanna to do anything to heavy. im posting 3 chapters immediately and then will work to get a new chapter out every week (though this may be hard because im starting up with classes now). the first chapter is really short, but bare with me!

Rhys looked down at the notes in his palm, he gave a long, exaggerated groan. The liquor that ran through him, the confusion and the bustle that surrounded him made counting these paper notes an incredibly difficult task, and it became a challenge. Meanwhile Vaughn was attempting to flag down a cab for his newfound friend. Vaughn was trying, and Vaughn was failing.  
“Vaughn- no, but bro- I don’t, I don’t even have,” Rhys stumbled over his feet, and similarly stumbled over his words. He made his way to Vaughn and promptly leant himself on Vaughn’s shoulder, “I don’t even have the like, cash to get in to the cab!” Rhys motioned himself getting in to a taxi, Vaughn was mesmerised by his performance.  
“Why do I live so far?!” Rhys spat the words out. Vaughn shrugged and pulled a horrified expression. Rhys threw his arms up in the air, letting slip some of the notes in his hand.  
“Oh bro! That’s your cash, dude!” Vaughn’s reaction was slightly delayed, and around them some of the people rushed to grab the notes.  
“Hey,” Rhys shouted after the people that had scurried over his money. “I’m not even care, you know? Like let them keep it, I don’t even wanna walk! You know?!” Rhys, very sloppily, threw a fist at them.  
“Yeah, bro… No, wait what?” Vaughn strained as he tried to comprehend what Rhys was saying to him.  
“I don’t, don’t even know!” Rhys threw his hands up in the air, accidentally letting go of the rest of the cash he’d be fiercely clutching. They both stared for a moment, watching the people rush in past them. They turned to look at each other, and burst in to laughter. Their laughter began to die down, and as it did Vaughn came up with a solution to Rhys getting back to his dorm.  
“Rhys, you know, you can- I mean like this is only if you were cool with it. You can stay at mine?” Vaughn suggested, slightly nervous, as not wanting to put off his new buddy. He leant back against a lamppost, using it to hold himself up, whilst Rhys leant into Vaughn, using Vaughn to hold himself up.  
“Huh?” Rhys turned his head. He gave a little shiver, he could feel the cold starting to take his nose.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry…”  
“What? Bro, I can’t hear you!” Rhys shouted, pointing, aggressively, at his ears.  
Vaughn turned his head. They were now facing each other, they’re faces incredibly close to one another.  
“Did you, ermm-” Vaughn seemed to just notice how close they were to each other, “wanna stay,” his eyes dropped, “stay in my dorm?”  
“For real?!” Rhys shouted, a beaming grin starting to spread over his face, “that would be so awesome!”  
“You sure?” Vaughn lit up, again.  
“Hells yeah!”  
“Well,” Vaughn pointed, “let’s go then, bro, ‘cause I am cold, very cold!” Vaughn began to rub his arms.  
Rhys motioned for them to start walking, and as he did slipped his arm over Vaughn’s shoulder, not only as a sign of affection, but also to make sure neither of them fell down. They began to make their way to Vaughn’s dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my stuff! i really hope you enjoyed it!  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys makes it back to Vaughn's dorm, and realises they'll be sharing his small bed.

Vaughn goes to place his key into the lock, he misses, and misses again. He makes a small grumble before finally hitting it right, and with a turn, a click and a shove, the door opens. Falling forward with the door, Vaughn managed to keep hold of the handle and himself upright, well on his feet at least. Rhys seems curious, _a dorm room_ , he thinks, not being able to imagine sharing a room with someone else. Rhys peeks in, and then takes a step inside. It’s bigger than he thought it would, and oddly symmetrical. A small lamp sat in the corner illuminating the right side of the room. It bathed Vaughn’s side of the room in a warm glow, and made everything look a little hazy.  
Vaughn stumbles over to his cupboard, leaning in the on the door. He slowly slides down, letting out a small giggle as he does. He begins pulling off his shoes, and Rhys continues to investigate.  
“Just make yourself at home, I guess.” Vaughn gave a wave of his hand, and Rhys promptly slipped on to one of the beds.  
“Just, not there,” Vaughn moaned, looking slightly panicked, “that’s not my side.” Rhys leapt up, straightening out the sheets he’d just crumpled.  
“Sorry, sorry.” Rhys gave a nervous laugh, and a swept a hand over his hair. He took a long step over the dividing line of the room, standing up straight, looking a little anxious.  
“You can sit down, you know?” His shoes off, and thrown to the back of the cupboard, Vaughn got up to go lay over his bed, sprawling out, and sighing in content.  
“Yeah,” Rhys’ cleared his throat, “sure.” He went over and sat next to Vaughn, upright and stiff. Vaughn sat up, looking at Rhys with some confusion.  
“Bro? Chill out, it’s all cool.” Vaughn pushed Rhys, who just seemed to accept his fate and let his face slide into the soft pillows at the top of Vaughn’s bed. Vaughn let out a laugh, which was followed by Rhys, who felt marginally more comfortable. Vaughn then pushed himself off the bed with a small groan. He felt an ache that rang through his feet with the shift of weight. Rhys, on the other hand, found his new position rather comfortable, and decided to let himself sink further into the pillows, using his feet to kick off his boots. Closing his eyes, Rhys let the warmth of the bedding wrap around him. The ache that he felt in his feet began to fade, slightly, and he felt himself drifting off.  
“Bro!” Vaughn shouted.  
“Huh?!” Rhys shot up, looking around, confused.  
“Nothing,” Vaughn gave a little laugh, “I just wanted to see if you were asleep!”  
Rhys' eyes focused on Vaughn, and he noticed that he’d undressed, and was stood in front of him in nothing but his boxers.  
“Vaughn?” Rhys threw his hands to his eyes, “why are you naked?”  
“I’m not…” Vaughn looked down, a sly grin crept over his face, “unless you want me to be.” Rhys couldn’t see what Vaughn was doing, but he heard the snap of elastic and Vaughn laughing.  
“I’m gonna go pee,” Vaughn said, already moving over to his bathroom. Rhys took this opportunity to get undressed. He picked up his boots and place them at the end of the bed, and hung his shirt and trousers over the back of Vaughn’s desk chair. He gave a yawn, and scratched his exposed chest, and briefly adjusted his underwear.  
_This is weird_ , he thought to himself. _Sleeping with someone who I just met, I mean he’s cute, yeah but he’s probably not even, no-_  
Rhys could hear something, a stream of something.  
“Dude!” Rhys shouted, “Close the door when you pee!” Rhys shook his head.  
“Sorry!”  
He debated briefly about taking his socks off, and as he bent down to pull them off, he heard the flush of the toilet. He decided to leave the socks on, and shot under the duvet. Even though he was fully aware he’d be staying the night, he hadn’t anticipated the sleeping situation, and he definitely didn’t anticipate the lack of clothes situation. The crisp sheets let shivers run through Rhys’ naked body, he gave a groan in return. He began shuffling his legs, trying to warm up the sheets. His straightened his leg, his feet hung from the end of the bed.  
Vaughn returned.  
“How did they come out of _those_ boots? They’re giant!” Vaughn screamed, aggressively pointing at Rhys’ feet.  
“They’re not giant?!” Rhys was only slightly offended. “I’ve just, not grown in to them yet.” He said proudly, before laughing. Vaughn flicked the light off, shutting the room in cold darkness, and then climbed into bed. Rhys pushed himself up against the wall, scared of Vaughn accidentally touching him. Vaughn lay on his back, one arm under his head.  
“Ah-aah.”  
“Wall’s cold.” Vaughn warns him, giving a slight laugh.  
“Thanks for the heads up.”  
“Oh… Sorry, I didn’t-“  
“No, I didn’t mean, it’s fine. Tonight was good, bro.” Rhys smiled, trying to take his mind off the fact that Vaughn was right next to him, that Vaughn was so incredibly close to him, that even the slightest movement could cause their bare skin to touch, and Rhys didn’t know how to deal with this.  
_Vaughn is there, right there. In… Just his boxers,_ Rhys closed his eyes, and swallowed hard. _No, NO! This cannot be happening!_ Rhys screamed internally, _I’m… not har-_  
“Tonight was epic, bro! I didn’t even know I could dance like that.” Vaughn cut off Rhys’ thought.  
“No,” Rhys gave a sigh, “me neither, bro.”  
“Yeah. Are you okay?” Vaughn asked, noticing the sigh.  
“Oh? Yeah. I’m just tired, but tonight _was_ epic, bro.”  
They both slid their hands from under the duvet, and gave quick fistbump, before sliding them back under, into the warmth.  
“Sick.” Vaughn whispered. “It’s, um- Been good, this past week. I’m glad I met you, I’m glad you came to stay.” Vaughn’s voice was meek, anxious. He was so worried about weirding out Rhys, yet hadn’t realised that they were both in the same, small bed together, and they were both wearing nothing but their underwear and socks.  
“Don’t mention it, bro. It’s been, awesome.” Rhys smiled. “I’ve- enjoyed it a lot, too.”  
“Thanks, I mean, yeah. Cool- Anyway, we should probably sleep. Night, bro.” Vaughn gave a content sigh.  
“Night, man.” Rhys offered in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you have any ideas about what they'd all study at college? i've got some ideas but would like other people to let me know what they think! major/minors!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Vaughn are in bed, and Rhys begins to panic. They'll go to sleep, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter i'll be posting for the minute, i have a few more chapters very roughly drafted out. yvette will be introduced a few chapters down the line.

Rhys lay there for a while. Quietness filled the room, leaving only Vaughn’s deep breathing noticeable. Rhys watched the slow rise, and slow fall of Vaughn’s chest. He continued to watch Vaughn fall deeper, and deeper into his slumber, until-  
_Oh shit_ , Rhys’ eyes widened. Vaughn started to shift, pulling his arms under the duvet. He then turned, so that he was now facing Rhys. Giving a little snore after the movement, Vaughn continued his slow, deep breaths.  
_Shall I move? What if he wakes up? His hand is- SO CLOSE_ , Rhys began to panic, and then he sighed.  
_Why, why do I have to be hard?_ Rhys cried internally. His breath became more rapid, and he began to wiggle, trying to move his hardness away from Vaughn’s hand.  
“Rhys?” Vaughn eyes open, dozily. Rhys froze.  
_Shit, can I pretend to be asleep? No, my eyes are open and he’s looking right at me,_ Rhys opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Vaughn moved his hands, and Rhys closed his eyes, internally sighing in relief.  
Rhys’ eyes shot open, Vaughn’s hand were on his face. No, they were holding his face. Rhys closed his mouth, as he noticed Vaughn’s face moving closer to his own. He had an idea of what might be coming. Rhys didn’t resist, but it in no way calmed him down.  
Their lips met, and Vaughn gave Rhys a slow, warm kiss. His lips ignited, a fire passed from Vaughn’s lips through his own, coursing through his body. His heart began to pound, his hands went numb, and the hardness in his boxers throbbed, making his previous worries seem like a dream. Vaughn withdrew, taking a breath.  
“I, um…“ Rhys doesn’t know what to say. His mind slightly preoccupied with what had just happened, and still wanting to conceal his erection. Vaughn waited a moment, to give Rhys time to react. Nothing, so Vaughn took his thumb and lightly rubbed Rhys’ cheek. Rhys moaned gently with the motioned. Vaughn leaned in, and joined their lips again. He let one of hands drop, slowly drifting it over Rhys’ skin. Down his neck, over his define collar bones. Rhys moaned, again. Vaughn’s hand stopped, flat on his chest.  
“Woah, bro. Are you okay with this?” Vaughn sounded concerned.  
“I um- Yeah, why?” Rhys was nervous, and it was plainly obvious, but he tried to control his voice as best he could. He _tried_ to play it cool.  
“It feels like your heart is gonna burst out your chest.”  
_What do I say, what do I say? No, it’s fine. Idiot that makes it sound like you’re bored._ Rhys’ eyes darted around, avoiding looking at Vaughn.  
“Rhy-“ Vaughn was cut off, as Rhys initiated another kiss.  
_Saved it_ , Rhys thought. It gave him a little more confidence, and calmed his nerves. Rhys leant back a little, letting Vaughn take control. Vaughn let his hand continue to drift over Rhys’ skin, it left a trail of goose-bumps. They made Rhys shiver in delight, and Vaughn enjoyed the little moans and breaths that Rhys let loose. Using his free hand Vaughn wrapped around the back of Rhys’ neck, and with his tongue motioned for Rhys to open his mouth, letting Vaughn deepen the kiss. Rhys moaned, and Vaughn could feel the rumble within his own chest. Vaughn’s hand continued to drift downwards, and he used a finger to trace over the hardness that he found under Rhys’ boxers. Rhys whimpered, as he felt himself become hot and flushed. He drew back from the kiss, trying to catch his breath.  
"Well I mean, I can see why you're heart is beating. I know where all the blood seems to be going." Vaughn laughed, and Rhys mustered up the smallest, little laugh he could let out.  
“Sorry, is this too much? Too soon? We can stop, if you’d like?” Vaughn bombarded Rhys with questions, not giving him a chance to think.  
“I’m just, uh, a little surprised. I didn’t know you’d want this.  
“That’s fine, and totally understandable, bro.” Vaughn gave a broad grin, though slightly disappointed.  
“Can we, have a spoon instead?” Vaughn asked.  
“Sure, bro, but- I don’t know what this.”  
“You- You don’t know what spooning is? Oh, bro, it’s awesome.” Vaughn immediately turned over, shifting himself up close against Rhys.  
“And then,” Vaughn pulled Rhys’ arm over him, and tucked it under his chest, “just like that. See?”  
“Yeah, it’s good… It’s nice.” Rhys’ voice was slow, but content. Vaughn wiggled back a little more, pushing his butt up against Rhys’ hardness. Rhys gave out a breathy moan, and Vaughn could feel Rhys twitch against him. Vaughn offered a smug grin to the darkness, as he closed his eyes.  
“Night, bro.” Vaughn said, once again.  
Rhys waited a moment, and wrapped his arms a little tighter.  
“Night, Vaughn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, i hope people are enjoying this.  
> this will be it for a while.  
> 


End file.
